


A Thousand Years of Losing You

by Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Cannibalism, Death, Dominant/submissive mates, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse kinda, Reincarnation, Soulmarks, like lots of death, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Elizabeth_Lecter_Graham
Summary: Tristan was only following orders when he wakes up crying and standing over Galahad's bed.Char was only trying to bring peace to all lands when he sees the tattooed slave.Will just wanted to go to therapy.Elias just wanted someone to love.Adam just wanted to see space from a better angle.all these things lead up to the meeting of soulmates reincarnated. Hannibal, Elias, and Nigel are reincarnations of Tristan. Will, Adam, and Adam are reincarnations of Galahad. What could happen when they are all called to the same place?





	1. Chapter One: Tristihad

**Author's Note:**

> This could be confusing at first but my story starts with tristihad then moves to valhalla enchanted, it will finish with hannigram, basic chickens, and space dogs.  
> this is also on Wattpad under the name Hannigram Reincarnation AU  
> The soulmarks can be found on my Tumblr heres the link  
> https://fandom8675309.tumblr.com/post/175847076970/soulmarks-for-my-new-fanfic-for-hannibal-extended

Tristan was riding his horse following Arthur and Galahad. He could not help thinking that Galahad was cute but annoying in how naïve he was because of how young he was.  His hawk was flying above the knights and his eyes were on the young knight in front of him. Arthur was his friend and his leader Tristan would follow him to the ends of the earth. The knights stop and set up camp.

“Tristan, Galahad, you are bunking together tonight.” Arthur says. They both go over to a tent and start setting up their cots.

“You stay on your side I’ll stay on mine. Got it.” Galahad says with a smile. Tristan nods and lays down to sleep, his hawk casting a shadow through the material of the tent. In the dark of the night Tristan wakes up in a panic. His mind going a mile a minute. He looks over to Galahad. He was still in his cot. Tristan stands up, moves over to Galahad and shakes him awake. Galahad’s eyes open wide. His breath coming out in pants. He sees Tristan and glares.

“What the hell Tristan. Why did you wake me? Did Arthur ca- “Galahad stops when he sees tears in Tristan’s eyes. Tristan grabs Galahad into a hug and sits down on the cold ground with Galahad in his arms.

“Never die before me, you are too young to ever die. Please Galahad never die.” Tristan says burying his head in Galahad’s neck. Galahad pets Tristan’s head and whispers words of comfort into Tristan’s ear. Tristan winds his hand in Galahad’s curls and breathes in his scent.  Galahad is confused why Tristan is acting this way but then he sees why when he moves Tristan’s hair out of the way. On Tristan’s neck is a mark shaped like a bow and arrow. Galahad has a mark on his shoulder shaped like a bird. Tristan is his soulmate. Galahad gathers the bigger man in his arms and guides him to his bed. Galahad lays Tristan down and follows him. They fall asleep curled around each other.

They wake to the sounds of laughter. Galahad opens his eyes only to see the other knights surrounding his cot. Tristan’s hair is all around his head leaving his neck completely open to everyone. Galahad’s shirt is bunched up at the arms and his soulmark shows strongly. The knights realize what they are and quiet themselves. Arthur looks to Tristan and pats him on the shoulder.

“You thought you would never find them but now you have. Tristan you don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

Tristan nods and puts his arm around Galahad and holds him close. The knights leave the new-found mates alone. About an hour later Tristan and Galahad come out of the tent, armor already on and weapons put away. Tristan grabs Galahad around the waist and pulls him into a kiss.

One year later

This was it. The last battle. The last fight before they were free to leave. Galahad was shooting people down left and right. Tristan was cutting down people until he gets to the leader of the enemy. Tristan fights his hardest against him and gets stabbed through the shoulder and stomach until he falls to the enemy leader. Galahad feels the pain of his soulmate’s death and fights till the end. Arthur kills the leader and the knights claim victory.

Galahad has never felt more pain than when he saw his soulmate fall and be buried. Galahad lives ten more years until his death. The longest a single soul can live without their bonded.


	2. Chapter Two: Valhalla Enchanted Part one

Charmont was waiting for his friend Ella to get done with negotiations. Ever since he appointed Ella as his assistant in foreign affairs. Honestly all those years as prince he should have been taught but his uncle tried to stay king, so I guess you could use that as why he doesn’t know how to deal with foreign officials. Char walks out of the meeting hall to see a fight happening. One of the men is chained to a pole and the other is attacking. He watches because it looks very dangerous to try to intervene. Char watches as the man chained choke the other man with the chain, waits for him to fall, then rips out his throat with his teeth. Char is blown away at the display his arm burns, he looks down at it to see an axe marked on his arm he turns up his head to see the man looking straight at him. His chains are clinking with the wind.   
The Vikings in charge of the fight grab hooks and un chain the man but hook onto his collar. He hears one of the foreign leaders yell out and the men lead the one-eyed man over to him, un hook him, and hand the man to him. Char is confused why until Ella comes out and tells him he now owns this man. A blond child runs up to him and asks if he can go with them. He is attached to the man and Char says yes. They board their boat and sail back to Emir.  
“What are your names. I do not want slaves, but I will let you go when we get to my home.” Char asks the duo.  
“I am called Are and this is One eye, He cannot speak.” The blond kid now known as Are says.  
Char looks at One eye. His eyes scan over the scarred body. His eyes stop on One eye’s neck, a mark that looks like a crown. His eyes widen, he walks over to one eye and says “Tristan?”  
One eye’s eye widens, he puts his hand on Char’s face and cups his cheek. He pulls Char to him, he smells Char’s scent. He holds Char close and makes little whimpers. He cannot speak but he can make noise. Are is speechless at the sight. He has never heard anything come out of One eye and is surprised this king could make noise come out of him.   
Charmont has memories flashing behind his closed eyelids. Memories of a time before him. Memories of him on horseback watching as he cuts down enemies. He watches as One eye gets cut down and feels the agonizing pain of losing a soulmate. He sees himself live alone until his death. Char clutches at One eye’s vest and refuses to let go.   
Ella comes out of her quarters to see Char and the new guy holding each other. She smiles and calls out to Are to come with her. She leads him into a room on the boat. He looks around and asks.  
“Is this for me?”  
She nods and smiles. He runs and jumps onto the bed. His laughter fills the room. Ella goes back on deck to see One eye and Char go into Char’s quarters. What they do is up to her imagination.   
Char leads One eye into his chambers and lays him down on the bed. One eye flinches at the pain in his back but Char heads to the bathroom, returning with bandages and a bowl of warm water. Char helps One eye sit up and starts washing the wounds on his back. One eye lets out a breath at how nicely he is being treated. He feels Char wash his wounds and bandage them. When char finishes One eye leans back and looks at Char. His messy ashy brown hair falls against Char’s chest. Char leans down and captures One eye’s lips with his. One eye closes his eye and holds onto Char tightly, memories of a past life color the inside of his eye. Char lays them both down and curls up next to One eye.


	3. Chapter Three: Valhalla Enchanted Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, Death, Lots of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues and some ice cream because tears will be falling. Welcome Aboard the feels train passenger You.

One week later, the ship docks in Emir. Ella leads Are off the ship and into town to get some new clothes. He walks calmly next to her as the people nod to her and ask questions about King Char. Are’s eyes widen in realization at who has picked them up and saved them. Are is led to a tailor’s shop. He stands on the block and gets measured. He looks over at Ella for help. The Taylor whispers measurements and colors to his assistant.   
Char and One eye leave the ship and board a carriage. They are driven to the castle and then led into the throne room. Char is greeted by his advisors and is given his crown and scepter. His eyes fall to the floor. One eye walks up to him and lifts his chin with a finger. His eye says it all. You will do fine my love, my Galahad. One eye grabs Char’s hand and leads him to the throne in the middle of the room. Char sees what One eye is doing and follows his lead. One eye leads him to his throne and sits him down. One eye stands at Char’s right axe ready for battle. I wonder what he senses. It has been peaceful in my kingdom since I took over. He looks ready to kill someone. I should calm him down. Char puts his hand on One eye’s arm and feels the Viking’s muscles relax under his touch. Char sees Ella and Are enter and One eye motions them to get behind him. They rush over and crouch behind the throne. One eye steps forward and stands in the center of the room. Axe ready for battle. A servant charges at him with a sword catching One eye in the shoulder. One eye swings his axe and cuts down the servant. Char’s eyes are wide in surprise. He has tried to rule his kingdom like his father, with peace instead of war. Char never thought that some people could not live with how he was ruling. One eye is in front of him now hands on both sides of Char’s face. Looking straight into Char’s eyes pulls him into a kiss. The entire room is in shock. Char kisses back and is breathless at how good One eye’s kisses are.   
The kingdom is alerted of this news the next morning. The cries of Fangirls were heard all over the kingdom. Char is curled up against One eye’s chest, trying to bury himself in One eye’s chest hair. His hand finds its way to One eye’s soul mark. The touch sends a shiver down One eye’s spine. His hand grabs onto Char’s arm and rubs his thumb over the mark there. Char shivers and moans with need. He tangles his hands in One eye’s long hair and bites down on his neck causing One eye to bite his. The couple decide to stay in their room all day the kingdom can run itself for now.   
Little did the couple know that rebels were planning an attack a month later.   
One month later Char stands in front of an altar with One eye by his side. The priest using both Viking and Emir tradition to marry the two mates. The ceremony is going well until the door is kicked open and the couple are bombarded by rebels they are separated and tied up. The rebels drag Char to the front and force him to his knees. Char looks at One eye with tears in his eyes. He sees One eye stiffen and start to fight against the ropes. Char feels the blade of a sword and then his world goes black the last thing he hears is an animalistic roar come from One eye.   
One eye sees his mate fall and lets out a roar. He feels the pain at the back of his neck and wishes he could hear Char’s voice again knowing he will never hear it again. One eye is forced to his knees next to the corpse of his love and looks down he feels the blade of an axe against his neck and closes his eye. I will see him again this way. One eye’s head rolls down the stairs and is picked up by a rebel and put on a pike.


	4. Chapter Four: Hannigram Part One

Hannibal was waiting for Will to arrive for therapy when he feels it, The awakening. He closes his eyes and reaches out for his pack. He feels that one of them is in Bucharest and the other is on an island off the coast of Denmark. He calls out to them and gives them the sense of location where they need to go. He hears a knock at his office door and sees his submissive, arms held out in front of him and neck tilted as a sign of submission. His shirt sleeves are rolled up showing the soul mark on his arm. Hannibal is breathless, he has never seen anything more beautiful. He moves to let Will into his office. Will enters shaking with anticipation. Hannibal leads him over to a chair and sits him down. Hannibal moves his hand onto Will’s cheek and checks him over. Will has gone into a panic. Hannibal is quick to take off his suit jacket and loosen his tie. He unbuttons his shirt and places Will’s nose in the curve of his neck. Hannibal’s predictions were true in knowing Will was his soulmate. Hannibal gets will calmed down and Will falls forward knocking down Hannibal in the process. They lay on the floor for ten minutes just scenting each other until Will realizes what he just did. Hannibal laughs at how Will is having an internal struggle about how to deal with what he just found out. Will’s head pops up in questioning when he feels the Awakening. He reaches out like Hannibal did and finds that one of his pack is in New York and another is in London, he sends them the meeting instinct and opens his eyes.   
“Hannibal a-are you… my Tristan?”  
Hannibal nods and pulls down the collar of his shirt and shows Will the paw print shaped mark on his neck. Will takes his arm and places his mark over Hannibal’s making them both cry out. A wave of energy blasts from the mates shaking the building, Hannibal grabs Will tightly with promises to never let him go. Will whimpers and clutches tighter to Hannibal. Hannibal feels the other dominants respond to the message.   
Hannibal carries Will to his car and drives him to Hannibal’s house. Will enters the house and immediately heads for Hannibal’s room. Will takes the sheets off the bed and creates a nest of blankets and Egyptian cotton. Hannibal follows Will and sees that he is starting to take Hannibal’s suits off the hangers to out in his nest. Hannibal steps in, arms full of blankets. Will rushes to take the blankets and starts strategically placing them and weaving them into a nest. He calls Hannibal over to the nest and pulls him in. Hannibal trips and falls face down in the mountain of blankets and pillows. Hannibal laughs at Will’s antics and holds him close. Suddenly Will says,   
“We need to get mac n cheese and glow stars. We also need to get a writing pad too.” Will stands up in a hurry and starts towards the door. Hannibal following him in a rush, quickly making a mental list of items he will need to greet the other dominants. Will gets his coat on and heads to the car. Hannibal is quick to follow and grabs his wallet knowing he will be paying for it all. Hannibal gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. He pulls out of the driveway and drove to a grocery store. Will basically jumps out of the car and into the store. Hannibal watches amused his mate is grabbing Boxes of macaroni left and right and then grabs three bottles of orange Fanta. Hannibal looks in disgust at the artificially flavored drink. Hannibal tries to put them back but is stopped by Will’s growl. Hannibal removes his hand and starts looking for things for his pack. He heads to the cheese aisle and gets three big wheels and then moves to the alcohol aisle and grabs three bottles of Hungarian wine. He then moves to the cookware and grabs a rolling pin and a new set of knives. My pack really need to learn what real weapons are. A rolling pin, Really? Hannibal then moves to the linens to find Will stuffing an already full cart with all things space and soft. Hannibal shakes his head and grabs some of the sheets and moves them into his cart.   
“Thank you, Hannibal. Reward when we get home.” Will says with a smirk Hannibal starts rushing to checkout and when all their things are scanned Hannibal pays and heads toward the car, Will laughing behind him. Hannibal opens the trunk places the bags down and gets in the driver’s seat. Will slowly gets into the passenger seat. Hannibal rushes home and takes the groceries on the counter. Will enters and is immediately swept off his feet. He is carried to Hannibal’s bedroom for some Earth rocking fun.


	5. Chapter Five: Hannigram, Basic Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut for basic chickens with some comedy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post for about a week and a half because I was chosen for the shrine band.

A few hours later they hear a knock at the door. Hannibal and Will make their way over to the door. They open it to see two men who look almost exactly like Will. Will looks over to the two and motions them to come in.

“Adam, Adam, please come in. There are rooms waiting for you upstairs. Raki, yours is space themed, Towers, yours has a quill on the door and has plenty of papers for you to fill.” Will says looking at the two walk up the stairs and go to their rooms.

Adam Raki is surprised to see a midnight blue room with stars and galaxies painted on the walls. A computer with the NASA website open on it makes him keen in excitement. He looks to the bed and sees an Astronaut comforter and star pillows. In the closet hangs some NASA shirts and a replica space suit. Adam falls onto the bed and smiles big. He looks at his arm to see his soul mark, A finger gun, he thinks of what his soulmate will think of his new room, Will and Hannibal really did a good job with it. _They thought of me. I’m so happy right now._

Adam Towers enters the room to see bookshelves upon bookshelves full of classic literature and a desk with a typewriter and a laptop. Adam opens the Laptop and sees that it has all the necessary writing applications and closes the lid. His room is painted a light emerald shade. His bed has a grey comforter and green pillows. His mind immediately thinks Slytherin and smirks. _Will must of saw what I was reading before I got here._ His hand travels to his wrist where a band of thorns with a Taurus symbol in the middle right over his veins. He rubs his thumb over the mark and feels the connection to his mate grow. Adam leaves his room to run into the second. He is shaking and is terrified. Adam hears Will and Hannibal run up the stairs and start to console Raki. He tells them that he is off schedule and needs to eat. Hannibal’s eyes widen in realization and tells will to start boiling some macaroni. Adam follows him and, in the kitchen, will is hurrying to cook the food. Adam helps him by running upstairs into Raki’s room and opening his luggage. He sees about four pill bottles. He grabs all of them and runs down to the kitchen. Will has finished the Macaroni and has put it in four bowls. He sees Hannibal help Raki down the stairs and onto a stool. Raki grabs a bowl and sits down. Raki starts to eat and Hannibal measures out his medicine. Raki calms down a little bit and his tremors stop.

A knock is heard at the door and Hannibal goes to open it. Two men stand there. One of them in an off-white suit that takes all of Hannibal’s self-control to not glare at the ugly suit. The man has curly hair and a mustache trying but failing to cover a hare lip. The other man looked almost exactly like Hannibal except for the blue dog shirt he is wearing and the gun on his hip (how he got that through TSA we may never know). Hannibal steps aside to allow the other Dominants into his house. Nigel walks over to Adam Raki and checks him over the rocket mark on his neck showing proudly. Elias walks over to Adam Towers and picks him up. The Quill on his neck halfway showing from his collar. Adam laughs when he feels the bond close and tries to get out of the grip. Elias is rubbing his face in Adam’s neck scenting him and tickling Adam in the process. Adam laughs, and Elias puts him down. _Damn son, my dom is fucking huge._

“Hey Big boy wanna go upstairs and have some fun?” Adam asks and Elias. Elias takes Adam’s hand and starts pulling him up the stairs. Adam leads Elias into his room and pulls him onto the bed. Elias starts to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Adam rolls the shirt off Elias’ shoulders and then moves to his own shirt. Elias starts to whine and grind against Adam.  Adam unbuttons Elias’ pants and pulls them down Elias is humping the air in desperation. Adam smirks and takes off his slacks. Elias’ eyes widen at how Adam is presenting himself and moves to his entrance. He places his mouth on Adam’s entrance and smiles with his eyes at the sound Adam makes. Elias continues to lick until he thinks Adam’s hole to be ready for him. Elias lines himself up with Adam’s hole and pushes in, Adam whimpers at the intrusion and closes his eyes. Elias keeps pushing until he is all the way an and pauses, waiting for Adam to adjust. Adam nods and tells Elias to start moving. Elias slides in and out of Adam with a series of grunts, Adam whimpers and moans, his eyes start to close in pleasure.

“Adam, my love, may I?”

“You may” Elias releases into Adam with a cry. He feels Adam’s release fly onto him and he flops down onto the smaller man. He exits Adam’s hole and lays down next to Adam gripping him tightly. Adam runs his fingers through Elias’ hair and curls into the bigger man. A knock sounds at the door, Elias gets up to answer it with a sigh. _Who could be this rude to interrupt my time with my mate._ Elias opens the door and there stands Nigel with a glare marring his face.

“Could you fuckers be any louder? My Adam is freaking out at the dying sounds both of you were making and I had to calm him down again.”

“Sorry Nigel, we probably should ask Hannibal to sound proof the rooms then.” Adam says from the bed his long curly hair sticking up at awkward angles. Nigel huffs and turns around to leave. Elias closes the door to continue cuddling with his submissive.


End file.
